Akashi Brother
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Kehidupan si kecil Tetsuya bersama sang kakak setelah kepergian ibunya. menghadapi sikap dingin sang ayah bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi anak yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijurou mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh mungil yang ada dalam gendongannya. Mata merah heterocromenya menatap batu dingin bertuliskan nama sang ibu. Di sampingnya tampak sang ayah berdiri dengan wajah dingin yang terlukis akan kesedihan.

 _"Sei-kun, mulai sekarang tolong jaga Tet-chan. Ayahmu orang yang sibuk dan tanpa sadar akan selalu menenggalamkan dirinya pada pekerjaan. Mungkin ini akan berat bagimu tapi kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa ibu percaya untuk menjaga Tet-chan."_ Seijurou tak pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah pesan terakhir yang ibunya berikan padanya. Angin dingin bertiup di tanah lapang pemakaman itu. Seijurou membenamkan wajahnya pada surai baby blue milik sang adik yang serupakan copian dari sang ibu.

"Tetsuya, mulai sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Kita akan selalu bersama." Aroma vanilla yang khas tercium dari tubuh mungil sang adik dalam gendongannya. Anak kecil yang baru berusia empat tahun itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya bisa menatap wajah sang kakak dengan raut penasaran dan bingung. Kenapa kakaknya terlihat sedih? Kenapa ayahnya terlihat dingin? Kemana ibunya?

Alis tipis anak yang yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu mengerut, ia tak tahu kenapa tapi melihat ekspresi kakaknya dan kedua tangan kakaknya yang menggendong dirinya tengah bergetar membuat Tetsuya ingin menangis. Mata baby blue yang senada dengan warna surainya mulai berair, tangan mungil berisinya menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipi sang kakak. Mencoba untuk memberi semangat tapi dirinya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

.

.

Dulu biasanya ketika Seijurou akan berangkat sekolah, ia selalu diantar dengan kecupan hangat di dahi yang diberikan sang ibu dan kecupan basah di pipi yang diberikan sang adik yang ada dalam gendongan ibunya. Dengan senyum dan tawa riang kedua orang dengan surai baby blue di kehidupannya mengantarkan kepergiannya untuk menuntut ilmu.

Tapi kini berbeda. Ia tak dapat melihat lagi senyum hangat sang ibu. Tak ada kecupan sebagai salam perpisahan. Tetsuya tidak lagi digendong dengan hangat oleh sang ibu. Kini Seijurou meninggalkan kediaman Akashi untuk menuntut ilmu sambil membawa Tetsuya dalam gendongannya. "Tatsuya mulai hari ini akan dititip di daycare~" ujar Seijurou sambil memasuki mobil keluarganya, Tanaka sang sopir pribadi telah bersiaga di kursi kemudi.

"Day cay?" Akashi Tetsuya, bungsu Akashi yang merupakan copian dari sang ibunda baru berusia tiga tahun. Sudah bisa berbicara walau hanya beberapa patah kata dan sudah aktif berlari kesana-kemari jika bermain bersama kakaknya. Wajah putih dengan pipi yang masih memiliki lemak bayi itu menatap sang kaka dengan bingung. Dia tidak akan tinggal dirumah ya? "Kaa?"

Ia menanyakan sang ibu. Biasanya bila sang kakak sudah mengenakan setelan putih-biru muda dengan membawa tas hitam artinya kakaknya akan pergi dan dia akan tinggal di rumah bersama ibunya. "Kaa umah" ujarnya sambil menunjuk arah pintu depan kediaman yang ada dibelakang. "Tidak tetsuya, mulai sekarang kau akan bermain di daycare sampai kakak menjemputmu."

"Nii-sha main!?"serunya girang. Ia senan bisa bermain dengan sang kakak. Dimanapun itu, asal bersama sang kakak maka dia tidak akan apa-apa.

Seijurou tidak membalas kicauan adiknya lagi. Ia hanya mengelus rambut sang adik yang lembut. Mulai hari ini segala rutinitasnya akan berubah. Ia harus menjaga Tetsuya, mengantar dan menjemputnya di daycare. Sebisa mungkin tidak telat pulang atau adiknya akan menunggu lebih lama. Menyeimbangkan kegiatan akademik dan non-akademik, memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Mobil hitam milik keluarga Akashi itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mungil dengan halaman depan yang luas. Berbagai macam permainan mengisi halaman tersebut. Dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang masih mekar terdapat kotak pasir besar dengan perosotan yang memiliki warna mencolok. Di pinggir halaman terdapat pohon rindang dengan kursi taman di bawahnya.

Seijurou mengajak Tetsuya turun dari mobil. Meletakkan sang adik di atas tanah. Kaki mungil bersepatu biru bergambar kelinci itu berdiri tegak walau agak sedikit goyah. Tangan kanan Tetsuya digandeng Seijurou erat. Kedua penyandang nama Akashi itu menyeberangi halam yang luas sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Manik heterocrome Seijurou memindai seisi wahana permainan, melihat apakah ada wahana yang dapat membahayakan adiknya.

Melasuki bangunan Seijurou disambut dengan lorong panjang penuh warna dan gambar stiker lucu. Didekat pintu geser yang berfungsi sebagai pintu masuk terdapat kotak sepatu yang menampung sepatu milik anak-anak penghuni daycare. Disamping kotak sepatu terdapat meja tinggi reseptionis yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita asing. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata hijaunya terbingkai kacamata berframe merah. "Oh! Selamat datang di Kiseki daycare, aku Alexandra Gracia, panggil saja Alex"

"Selamat Pagi. Aku Akashi Seijurou, aku ingin mendaftarkan adikku Tetsuya. Umurnya baru empat tahun."

Wanita itu, Alex memandang Tetuya yang tingginya tidak sampai melewati tinggi meja. Pandangan mata hijau wanita itu bertemu degan mata baby blue lembut yang menatapnya pensaran. "Oh, jadi ini anak yang akan dititipkan oleh Akashi-san. Imut sekali~ sangat tidak mirip dengan Akashi-san." Mata Alex memandang Tetsuya dengan berbinar-binar. Bagi wanita itu, Tetsuya terlihat sangat polos dan imut juga unyu-unyu. Jika saja ia tidak takut akan pandangan mata tajam dari Seijurou, pasti wanita itu sudah menerjang Tetsuya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan mungkin hingga sesak nafas, mengingat dada wanita itu cukup penuh."Begitulah, dia lebih mirip okaa-sama."

"Kaa?" mendengar sang kakak menyebut ibu, Tetsuya menjadi penasaran. Apa disini dia akan bertemu sang ibu? "Kaa doko?"

"Tidak tetsuya, kaa-sama tidak ada disini." Akashi mengelus lembut surai biru adiknya, menatap sang adik dengan prihatin. Sampai kapan adiknya akan terus menanyakan sang ibu.

"Formulir pendaftaran telah disini oleh Akashi-san kemarin. Mulai hari ini Tetsuya-kun sudah bisa bergabung bersama dengan temna-teman yang lain."

"Akashi-san?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata hazelnya berjalan memasuki bangunan daycare sambil menggandeng bocah kecil dengan topi merah menutupi surai pirangnya.

"Kise Ryoko bukan? Kenapa kau disini?" Kise Ryoko adalah nama gadis itu. Dia sekelas dengan Akashi dan mengenal pemuda bersurai merah itu sebagai seorang ketua kelas.

"Adikku penghuni daycare ini." Ujar Ryoko girang sambil mendorong kecil adiknya agar terlihat dalam pandangan si surai merah. "Hora, Ryota perkenalan dirimu."

"Kise Lyota-ssu, pat tahun. Yolosiku-ssu." Tanpa diduga-duga tubuh montok Kise Ryota telah memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat, membuat bocah bersurai baby blue itu memandang kakanya dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Enyahkan adikmu itu dari adikku, Ryoko!" gunting keramat di genggam dengan erat. Aura raja iblis menguar membuat Ryota berlari dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya sambil merengek takut "Kowai-ssu~"

Melihat sang adik sudah bebas, Seijurou segera menggendongnya dan mengikuti Alex menuju kelas yang akan dimasuki sang adik. Ruang kelas itu cukup luas dengan 5 meja bundar besar yang dikelilingi oleh 5 kursi kecil warna-warni. dindingnya berwarna biru muda dan lantainya dilapisi dengan matras warna-warni. "Ini kelas mu Tetsuya." Akashi menurunkan sang adik dari gendongannya, menuntun sang adik memasuki kelas menjadi pusat perhatian para bocah yang sudah ada didalam kelas. "Keyach?"

"Benar Tetsuya, kelas. Mereka akan menjadi temanmu." Mata Akashi memandang isi kelas satu-persatu. Memandang para bocah yang menatap Tetsuya penuh minat.

"Ohayou-ssu~" teriakan girang Kise Ryota yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba membuat Tetsuya agak terkejut. Ryota sekali lagi mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sejurou yang membuatnya segera berjalan menuju bangku nya didekat tiga bocah lelaki yang memiliki aura yang hampir sama.

"Pagi anak-anak~" sapa pemuda dengan rambut hitam menutupi mata kanannya. "Kita kedatangan teman baru. Tetsuya-kun perkenalkan dirimu."

Tetsuya menggenggam pinggir celana kakaknya erat. Ini pertamakalinya anak itu berhadapan dengan dunia luar. Bertemu dengan anak-anak yang sebaya dengan dirinya. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak mengeri. "Sebutkan nama dan umurmu Tetsuya." Ujar Seijurou menenangkan. Sulung Akashi itu memberikan senyum lembut.

Sambil tetap menggenggam celana kakaknya dengan erat, Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri."Ung… Akachi Tecuya. Ung… Pat tahun" ucap Tetsuya pelan. wajahnya memerah dan jari kanannya terangkat kecuali bagian ibu jari.

"Nah Tatsuya-kun bisa duduk bersama Daiki-kun, Taiga-kun dan Shigehiro-kun." tiga bocah yang di sebut mengangkat tangannya mereka tinggi-tinggi. Tampak sangat bersemangat dengan kedatangan si kawan baru.

.

SMP Teiko tempat Seijurou menuntut ilmu ada tepat disebelah daycare Kiseki, dipisahkan oleh sebuah tembok setinggi dua meter dan dihubungkan dengan satu pintu gerbang kecil. Kenapa di isi pintu? itu untuk memudahkan para penjaga daycare mengajak anak-anak berjalan-jalan di wilayah SMP. selain itu juga memudahkan para orang tua untk menjenguk anak mereka karena ada beberapa guru di SMP Teiko menitipkan anak mereka di daycare.

setelah memastikan adiknya aman dan nyaman berada di daycare, Seijurou menuju sekolah dengan mengakses pintu disebelah daycare. beruntung dia datang lebih pagi jadi tidak begitu terlambat. Kelas 1 - A adalah kelas yang dituju Seijurou. sudah cukup ramai diisi oleh para siswa. Teman sebangkunya Midorima Shintaro bahkan sudah bersiap dengan buku dan lucky item diatas mejanya.

"Kau datang terlambat Akashi. Bukan berarti aku perduli padamu-nanodayo." sapa Midorima saat Seijurou telah duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tidak terlambat Midorima. Bel bahkan belum berbunyi." Seijurou mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ekonomi dasar.

"Kau benar. Tapi rasanya aneh saja melihat kau datang lebih siang dari biasanya."

"Hn. aku harus mengantar adikku ke day care tadi."

.

Tetsuya duduk diantara Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki, disamping Kagami ada Ogiwara Shigehiro dan si samping Aomine ada Kise Ryota. Tetsuya menatap isi ruangan, dimana para anak-anak sedang sibuk menggambar. Tetsuya dapat melihat gambar kapal terbang buatanKise yang berwarna biru tua, gambar dua stikman milik Kagami dengan membawabola oranye. Tetsuya tahu bola apa itu. Ia pernah melihatnya dikamar sang kakak,ia juga melihat kakanya sangat senang memainkannya. Aomine memenuhi kertas gambarnya dengan banyak bulatan oranye yang sepertinya merupakan kumpulan bola basket. terakhir gambar Ogiwara yang berbentuk roket kecil.

Tetsuya menatap gambarnya empat stiknman dengan dua stikman berambut merah dandua lagi berambut biru muda. empat stikman itu saling berpegangan tangan, dibelakang empat stikman itu ada gambar rumah beratap merah sederhana dan awan pituh yang menghiasi langit biru. Tetsuya menatap gambarnya dengan sendu.

"Hei Cuya, 'napa?" Ogiwara Shigehiro menatap Tetsuya dengan mata coklatnya. Menyadari kesedihan diwajah teman barunya. "Cuya gambal apa?" lagi diabertanya menatap gambar sederhana buatan Tetsuya.

"Tou-cha, Kaa-sha, Nii-sha, Cuya." ujar Tetsuya menunjuk gambarnya satu-persatu.

"Ini mama Cuya?" Ogiwara menujuk stikman berambut biru muda panjang yang menggandeng stikman kecil berambut sama. "Milip Cuya."

"Ung." senyum lepas terlukis diwajahnya membuat Shigehiro gemas ingin memeluknya."Kaa-sha" dua tangan mungil Tetsuya meraih gambarnya dan mendekapnya erat di dada. "Kaa-sha..."

.

Setelah makan bersama -untungnya Tanaka sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan Tetsuya di dalam tas ransel biru mudanya- seluruh anak-anak diajak untuk tidur siang. mereka dikumpulkan didalam kelas dengan meja dan kursi yang sudah dipinggirkan. selimut dan futon hangat telah disiapkan. Himuro Tatsuya pengawas sekaligus adik angkat Alex memacakan cerita penghantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Tetsuya tidur di tengah-tengan kawannya. Kagami, Aomine, Kise dan Ogiwara sebelumnya telah saling berebut untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tidur di samping si bungsu Akshi.

Belum sejam terpejam, mata biru Tetsuya telah terbuka kembali. Dia menatap kesekeliling, ruangan yang asing, tidak ada yang dia kenal. Anak-anak masih tertidur dan Himuro-sensei tidak ada di ruangan. Tetsuya gelisah, tidak ada yang dia kenal di tempat itu, tidak ada sang ibu yang selalu menyambutnya ketika membuka mata, tak ada Tanaka-san yang akan selalu menemuinya beberapa menit setelah dia membuka mata. Tak ada sang kakak yang selalu tertidur di sampingnya. Kakaknya tidak ada!?

"Nii-sha?" panggil Tetsuya pelan. matanya mengelilingi ruangan memastikan bahwa kakaknya sedang tidak bersembunyi di suatu sudut. "Nii-sha~" panggilan itu mulai diiringi isakan kecil. Dengan sedikit kesusahan kerana baru saja bangun tidur, Tetsuya melangkap keluar ruangan. membuka pintu geser dengan mudah dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. tingginya yang tidak seberapa dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat Alex yang berjaga di pintu masuk tidak melihatnya, terlebih lagi pintu daycare yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka membuat Tetsuya dengan mudah keluar dari day care.

Menatap halaman day care yang luas Tetsuya menjadi dia harus mencari sang kakak? jauh didepannya ada pintu gerbang besar dan tinggi yang tertutup. selain itu kakaknya juga selalu mengingatkannya agar jangan sembarangan keluar menuju jalanan.

Samar-samar Tetsuya dapat mendengar keributan dari bangunan tinggi disebelah daycare. penasaran dia berjalan menuju kesana, ia melihat tembok tinggi dengan pintu gerbang kecil yang terbuka. Didelam pintu itu ia melihat beberapa orang murid dengan seragam yang sama dengan kakaknya. "Nii-sha"

Kaki mungil itu mulai melangkah memuki dunia luar yang benar-benar tidak pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya. Petualangan Akashi Tetsuya Season 1 baru saja dimulai.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari itu keluarga kecil Akashi sedang berpiknik di taman. Si bungsu Tetsuya mendekap erat bahu sang ayah yang menggendongnya. Mata baby blue itu berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan taman yang luas dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. Di samping kirinya ada sang ibu yang sedang membawa keranjang bekal di bantu oleh sang kakak. Senyum tak pernah lenyap dari bibir anak mungil kesayangan Masaomi itu, tawanya terdengar bagaikan dentingan lonceng yang lembut di telinga si kepala keluarga. "Hati-hati Tetsuya, kau bisa jatuh." ujar Masaomi sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada sang anak. Maklum saja. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya diajak pergi ke tempat luas penuh bunga, wajar dia menjadi sangat aktif dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Tet-chan terlihat sangat senang ya, Masaomi-san." Tangan lembut Tetsuna-sang ibu membelai surai si bungsu.

"Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya pergi ke taman Kaa-sama. Wajar kalau dia tampak sangat senang."

"Sei-kun juga terlihat senang." canda sang ibu sambil mengacak surai merah putra sulungnya.

* * *

 **Akshi Brother**

 **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Pair : AkaKuro. Akashi!Brother**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo,**

 **Tetsuya : 4 tahun.**

 **Daiki, Taiga, Shigehiru, Ryouta : 5 tahun**

 **Seijurou, Midorima, Murasakibara: 13 tahun**

 **Himuro Tatsuya : 18 Tahun**

 **Alex : 25 Tahun**

Kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan berani. Menyusuri jalan berbaping yang dihiasi rerumputan dan bunga. Mata baby bluenya menatap kesekeliling. Dunia tampak sangat besar di matanya. Dulu ia mengira dunia hanya sebatas pekarangan rumah luas yang dipenuhi bunga kesayangan ibunya, tapi ia sekarang telah melihat dunia yang lebih luas dari hanya sebuah pekarangan rumah.

Walau ini yang pertama kalinya, tapi mata baby blue itu tidak terlihat takut. Semangat seorang Akashi terpancar di mata polosnya. Mata yang begitu bersih tanpa ada satupun keseihan yang meracuninya.

Halaman depan SMP Teiko yang tersambung dengan daycare Kiseki sangatlah luas, dipenuhi pepohonan rindang yang menyejukkan. Ini sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah. Kebanyakan siswa yang tidak ikut kegiatan club akan langsung pulang jadi wajar jika keberadaan pangeran bungsu Akashi yang tengah berpetualang itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa.

"Astaga! anak siapa itu!?" -wajar

"Manik sekali."-ini juga

"Pipinya embul. Pengen ku cubit." -mulai menghawatirkan

"Boleh ku bawa pulang gak ya?" -ini bahaya

Mata baby bule itu melirik para siswa yang mulai mengerubunginya. Ia tidak suka keramaian, apalagi tanpa sang kakak disisnya. Karena bila ia berada di tempat ramai tanpa ada sang kakak maka pipi embulnya akan terancam. Tak mau pipi embul imut yang sering di gigit sang kakak di jamah oleh orang lain, pangeran bungsu Akashi itu mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan halaman secepat yang ia bisa.

 **Sementara itu di daycare**

Keributan besar tengah terjadi. Si anak baru Akashi Tetsuya menghilang dari ruangan. Para balita tengah berusaha membantu sang pengurus untuk mencarinya. Maklum saja, hawa keberadaan si kecil Akashi itu sangat tipis, kadang kerasa kadang tidak. Rasanya seperti hantu. Himuro Tatsuya yang sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tidak menemukan si anak. mata kelamnya menatap para balita yang membantu mencari Tetsuya di tempat persembunyian yang tergolong absrud. Sementara Kise menangis meraung-raung karena kehilangan malaikarnya.

Kolong meja -itu normal

Di balik pintu -itu juga normal

Tempat sampah -Tetsuya tak sejorok itu Daiki -_-

Pot bunga -Taiga kau bercandakan?

"Cencei, Tecuya gak ada dimana-mana."Shigehiro berseru, ia tidak ikut mencari tapi hanya menatap kegiatan encari kawan-kawannya yang absurd sambil menenangkan Ryouta.

"Hahh~ sepertinya dia pergi keluar. kalian tunggu disini. sensei akan mencari Alex utuk menjaga kalian."

.

Kabur dari kerumunan para siswi, pangeran bungu Akashi itu tanpa sadar memasuki halaman belakang SMP Teiko yang dipenuhi dengan lapangan olah raga. Matanya menatap setiap kegiatan club yang dilakukan di lapanga itu. Sepak bola, base ball, lari. Tapi takada satupun yang menggunakan bola orange besar seperti milik kakaknya.

"guk...guk..guk..." gongongan kecil terdengar dari semak-semak. Penasaran, Tetsuya menuju arah sumber suara menemukan seekor mahluk kecil berbulu imut dengan mata yang menawan seperti milik ibunya -mirip matamu juga tet-chan-. "guguk." seru Tetsuya senang, ia mengelus bulu halus anak anjing itu dengan pelan lalu memberikan remah roti yang ia bawa dari daycare sebagai bekal. Senang saat anjing itu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Okay, Pangeran bungsu Akashi telah menemukan pengikut pertamanya.

.

Dengan seekor anjing manjadi pengikut setianya Tetsuya kembali menyelusuri area SMP. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan sang kakak. mungkin setelah si anjing dia akan menemukan hal lain yang bisa menjadi pengikutnya.

Area belakang SMP Teiko di pisah menjadi dua bagian. Lapangan outdoor dan indoor. Tetsuya tadi sudah menyelurusri lapangan outdoor dan tidak menemukan sang kakak. Ia kini mengambil jalan di lorong beratap, ia cukup kepanasan berjalan dibawah terik matahari itu. Suara decitan terdengar dari bangunan besar di depannya. Di dekat bangunan itu ada mesin minuman dengan sosok ungu yang tengah terjongkok. Penasaran Tetsuya mendekati sosok ungu itu. "Nii 'napa?"

"ng~? dare?" suara malas keluar dari pemuda berambut ungu itu. Pemuda bertubuh besar yang tengah berjongkok itu menatap sosok mungil di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Akachi Tecuya, 'pat taun." well, Tetsuya sudah mengerti sekarang bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan diri.

"kawaiiiii~" langan besar sosok itu mendekap Tetsuya erat sementara anjing kecil Tetsuya tampak menggeram. "are~ anjingnya juga imut~"

Mengetahui bahaya yang datang, anjing yang tampaknya tipe siberian husky itu menghindar dan mengigit tangan si pemuda ungu. "Itai~"

"guguk 'angan." Tetsuya melihat mata teman barunya yang besar tengah memerah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bekas gigitan si anjing di tangan pemuda ungu itu. "'Atit pegi." ujar Tetsuya sambil mengelus dan meniup-niup bekas gigitan si anjing. "Nii candy~" tangan mungil itu menyodorkan dua gulung permen kecil berasa vanila dan karamel. Menyerahkannya pada si taman baru.

Mata ungu Murasakibara menatap dua permen di tangan mungil bocah di depannya. Permen vanila dan karamel yang menis di berikan oleh anak manis dengan pipi embul bagaikan bakpau. Murasakibara seperti mau pingsan karena kadar manis yang di luar batas. "Nee~ Arigatou. Namamu siapa tadi?"tangan besar Murasakibara meraih tangan mungil gembul Tetsuya mengambil dua permen manis pemberian si anak manis. "Akachi Tecuya, 'pat taun."

"Akashi? Kau adiknya Akashi?" Murasakibara kini memangku tubuh gembul Tetsuya sementara Tetsuya sendiri tengah memeluk si anjing. Kepala bersurai baby blue itu bergerak pelan seiring dengan kepala bulat itu mengangguk. "Nii-sha."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Akashi?"

"Ung." kepala baby blue itu kembali mengangguk.

"Ayo ku antar. Oh ya, Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Yoroshiku nee~"

"Mula-nii Yolochiku."

"Kawaiiii~"

.

.

"Akashi, dimana Murasakibara?" Nijimura Shuzo kapten tim basket SMP TEIKO mendekati si calon kaisar merah yang sedang beristirahat. Keringant terlihat mengalir di tubuh si sulung Akashi. "Tadi dia izin kelar untuk ke kamar mandi."

"Itu sudah lama sekali. coba kau cari di-" seluruh penghuni lapangan tampak terperangan dengan kedatangan Murasakibara bersama dengan sorang bocah kecil yang menggendong seekor anjing. Mata baby blue anak kecil itu berbinar-binar melihat bola orange memantul di lapangan. Bola yang sama dengan miliki kakakknya. Sosok merah di sebrang lapangan menarikperhatian Tetsuya. Kelapa merah, mata heterocrome, kulit putih dan wajah mirip sangayah itu. Tak salah lagi, itu kakanya. Dengan langkah kaki secepat yang dia bisa. Dia berlari menjatuhkan si anjing dalam dekapan yang untungnya bisa mendarat dengan baik di lantai. "Nii-sha!"

Kaki mungil bersepatu bermotif kelinci itu melangkah cepat. Tak memperdulikan seisi lapangan yang tampak memperhatikannya dengan heran, tidak juga pada si anjing yang kini sedang asik bermain dengan bola orange besar yang terabaikan. Tujuan pertualangannya hanya satu. Mencari sang kakak. "Nii-sha~" tangan mungilnya terentang mengharapkan pelukan dari sosok idolanya. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia.

Seijurou AKashi si Pangeran sulung keluarga Akashi terkejut, tidak menyangka akan di datangi oleh sang adik. Seingatnya jarak daycare dan gym basket cukup jauh, dan adik mungilnya mencarinya seorang diri diwilayah sekolah yang luas. Akashi tak bsia membayangkan kesulitan apa yang dialami oleh sang adik.

Tangan kokoh yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mendreble, mempas dan menembakkan bola dengan keras kini mengangkat sang adik ke dalam dekapan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dan terkejut dari para budak-teman setimnya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan perhatiannya pada sang adik. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Tetsuya?"

Suara dingin itu membekukan seisi lapangan. Para buda-anggota tim mulai menunjukkan kecemasan, khawatir jika si tangan dingin Akashi akan menyakiti bocah tak bersalah yang tiba-tiba datanga."Nii-sha 'kaeri."

"Kita belum pulang Tetsuya, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini hm~?" Seijurou mengajak adiknya duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Mendudukkannya tepat di pangkuan, si anjing kecil mengikuti dan bergelung di bawah kaki si sulung."guguk~" seru Tetsuya saat melihat pengikut barunya bergelung di bawahnya."Anjing ini milikmu Tetsuya?"

"Un. Guguk 'Cuya~"

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Seijurou mengelus bulu lembut si anjing, memberikan sebuah bola basket untuk di mainkan si anjing.

"Taman."

"Kita tidak bisa membawanya pulang Tetsuya. Kita harus mengembalikannya." Seijurou mengelus kepala adiknya lembut. melihat tatapan sedih di wajah sang adik.

"Nda, guguk 'Cuya~" bocah kecil itu meronta dalam dekapan sang kakak. Turun dari pangkuan dan memeluk anjing barunya dengan erat. Tidak mau kehilangan si teman baru. "Hah~ baiklah. Kita akan membawanya pulang."

Setelah meminta izin kepada pelatih dan ketua klub basket, Seijurou segera mengganti pakaiannya meninggalkan sang adik di gym bersama si anjing dengan Murasakibara sebagai pengawasnya. Pemuda raksasa bersurai ungu itu tampaknya sangat menyukai Tetsuya sejak si pangeran mungil Akashi itu memberikan permen kepadanya.

Menggandeng tangan sang adik, Seijurou bersama dengan Nigou -nama yang diberikan Nijimura kepada si Anjing- menuntun Tetsuya kembali ke day care. Didepan pintu masuk mereka telah di sambut dengan wajah garang Alex yang bercampur cemas. Untung saja Himuro Tatsuya mengambil alih pembicaraan sebelum Alex sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada tinggi.

Setelah mengambil tas Tetsuya yang tertinggal di kelas, kedua pengeran Akashi itu meninggalkan day care. Tanaka telah menunggu di depan day care dengan setia. Kata Himuro buttler keluaga Akashi itu sudah menunggu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

Piama hangat telah di kenakan. Selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Mata baby blue Tetsuya menatap sang kakak yang masih sibuk di atas meja belajarnya. "Nii-sha. Papa?"

Akashi menatap sang adik perihatin. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini setelah kepergian sang ibu, ayahnya menjadi sedikit menjauhi Tetsuya. Akashi Masaomi lebih sering menyibukkan diri di kantor. bahkan sampai tidak pulang. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu juga jarang menemui Tetsuya. padahal dulu Masaomi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu istri dan anaknya di sela-sela kesibukan kantornya yang padat. Dan Seijurou mengerti bahwa adiknya ini sedang merindukan sang ayah."Tou-sama sepertinya masih di kantor Tatsuya. Hari ini Tetsuya bermain apa?" mengalihkan perhatian, wajah lesu saat mendengar sang ayah masih di kantor tergantikan wajah semangat untuk menceritakan pertualangannya di day care.

"'Cuya punya teman balu. Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun dan Shige-kun." ujarnya semangat. ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berseila sambil mendekap boneka kelinci putih kesayangannya."Oh! Ada Kice belicik."

"Mereka tidak mengganggumu kan?" Seijurou menutup buku tugasnya yang sudah ia selesaikan. Menyusul sang adik yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak. Cuya di kaci pelmen. Lalu kaci ke Mula-nii." Mata biru besar Tetsuya menatap sang kakak yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Ho. Karena itu Murasakibara mau menemanimu tadi."

"Nii-sha, Nigou mana?" kepala bersurai biru itu mencari keberadaan anjing kecil yang sedari tadi tidak ia lihat.

"Dia ada di halaman belakang. Dia tidak boleh masuk ke kamar, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa? Dilual dingin."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Tanaka-san sudah memberinya selimut. Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo tidur."

Membantu adiknya merebahkan diri. Tangan berkulit putih Seijurou memeluk adiknya erat didalam selimut. "Oyashumi Tetsuya."

"Oyashumi Nii-sha~ Oyashumi Papa~."

 **TBC**


End file.
